


An Annoyance

by Mirthpulse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirthpulse/pseuds/Mirthpulse
Summary: Neil finds Max talking about his issues to be an annoyance, so he decides to shut him up himself.





	An Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> This really was based on a prompt.  
> They're both 17 in this, So i'm putting the 'underage' on here just in case.

"I dont get it."  
Max paced back and forth, his hands frustratingly tugging at the strings on his hoodie. "Sometimes I'll just get these random times where i get incredibly horny. I can't even stand walking!" He huffed out, glancing over. Max had began talking about his day, before it got to the topic of himself having these lewd issues. Admittedly, he had done most of the talking, but he knew Neil was intrested in another project.

He was over at Neil's house, for who knew how many times in the past week. He wouldn't say he had an attraction to the nerdy boy, but.. He totally did. Neil was just fiddling with some sort of pocket radio, a few parts and papers lay on the desk infront of him. Max scowled at the other, crossing his arms.

Neil was just listening to the other, a bit annoyed at this point. He didn't understand why Max had the need to rant about his personal problems. It was getting a bit irritating at this point, if he was being honest.

"Like.. I can't even go a day without getting turned on from even the slightest of thoughts." Max muttered out, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket.

Setting down the small item, Neil huffed, turing around and glaring dead-eyed at the other. "If I suck your dick will you stop fucking talking." He growled out, eyes narrowed.  
Freezing, Max widened his eyes. "W-Wait, what?" Either he heard that wrong, or Neil had actually volunteered to suck him off to shut him up. But Max had to admit, it somewhat turned him on. Was that gross and did it seem disgusting to want your best friend to get pleasure? He couldn't tell.

"Shut the fuck up, and I'll suck your dick. Do you not understand that? Do i need to demonstrate the damn offer?" Neil didn't want to outright say he wanted to just get Max off, but what else could he say to make sure the other knew he was frustrated? There wasn't much to say. He knew he had a bit of a blush dusting his cheeks, a fair sign he was a flustered.

Max let out a strangled whine, but quickly shut himself up. "No, i-i get it. Are you sure, though? Do you really want to go that far just to have me stop talking? I mean, come on Neil, you out of all people wouldn't seem like the one to just-"  
He was cut off by the fact that Neil had stood up, roughly pressing his lips to the other's. 

oh. Well, Max wasn't expecting that if, anything. 

Neil pulled back after a moment, looking a bit ruffled. "Shut up. Sit down and don't speak a single word. If you have a problem, tug on my hair or something of that nature. Got it?" He asked, gripping onto Max's sleeve and tugging him towards his desk. 

Simply nodding, Max complied. A bit of him was in shock, another bit was just compiled of embarrassment and excitement. Sitting down at Neil's desk, he anxiously pawed at the obvious tent in his jeans. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, only glancing towards Neil a bit.  
Getting down onto his knees, Neil looked up towards Max. "Rules. If you speak once, I'm stopping. I dont care how close you are, I'm doing this to get you to shut up, not make it worse." He reached his hand up, moving Max's hand and roughly gripping the other's hard-on through his jeans. Neil felt a small shiver from Max, the other quickly closing his eyes.

Slightly moving his hand, Neil began to unzip Max's pants. He had to admit he felt nervous, and maybe even a bit turned on himself at the sight of the other boy. He fiddled with the zipper until he finally got them down, a bit of a blush forming brighter as he took the other's length out. Max was uncut, and the perky tip already beading precum formed.  
Max couldn't hold in another whine. He leaned his hand down, placing it on Neil's shoulder. He nearly felt like pushing his hips up, just to get a bit of friction in. But he wouldn't, not yet at least. This didn't particularly bother Neil, as he was only reaching a bit down, licking the head of Max's dick.  
Neil took a small breath and took the other's cock in his mouth, shutting his eyes tight as he got used to the feeling. He could feel Max shaking lightly as he rest his arms inbetween his legs. 

"M-Mh-" A small whimper came from Max's throat, the sight of Neil actually doing this for him being enough to already get him close. A bit pathetic, he knew, but he also knew he absolutely adored his friend giving him pleasure.  
Going a bit down on the length, Neil weakly opened his eyes, looking up towards Max. He wouldn't lie that he didn't enjoy making the other struggle a bit, but he wouldn't outright admit he had been wanting to do this sooner.  
Feeling Max's hand move towards his head, Neil went down a bit more. He knew he didn't like the feeling of the length hitting his throat, but at the same time the noises Max made was worth it.

Max finally came with a small cry, pushing Neil's head down as he finished. He didn't mean to finish down the other's throat, but something about the feeling felt like he was supposed to. He felt himself shake from the ecstasy, a small pleasure as he tried to keep in a strangled moan.  
Neil moved up, panting heavily as he felt a bit of cum and drool drip from his mouth. Looking up at Max, he huffed.  
"Now shut up and leave me alone."


End file.
